In a conventional rescue operation device in case of failure for an elevator, when a failure occurs in an elevator controller, a brake is released by brake releasing means. As a result, a car is moved due to imbalance between the car and a counterweight. At this time, a travel distance or a speed of the car is detected. Base on results of detection, the brake is operated (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-247512 A